


Apricot

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Phan - Freeform, innuendos, it's literally like all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil lay together one morning, discussing apricots and other nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apricot

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I don't have any clue where this came from. I just randomly wrote a couple lines of dialogue and then this happened.

When Phil is sprawled out like this, Dan can see him honestly. Phil is open, comfortable. His skin folds and rolls, he glistens a little in the light, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and Dan looks at him like this. Dan looks at Phil’s pink lips, at the way they’re moving slightly as he whispers something to himself. A song, maybe, or a quote from a movie. 

Gently, Dan trails his fingers up Phil’s calf, and Phil’s eyes flutter open to watch. 

“Have you ever tasted an apricot?” he asks, and Dan almost snorts.

“An apricot? Yeah.” Dan draws a zebra with his middle finger on the inside of Phil’s knee. 

“What was it like?”

“Sorta like an apricot,” Dan says. 

Phil rolls his eyes. “Tell me more.”

Dan shrugs, saying, “Sweet, a little tart. Really juicy.”

“I like their color,” Phil says. Dan leans down and kisses his inner thigh. “They’re so pretty. The nut thing is cool, too.”

“The nut thing?” 

“Yeah, you know. The nut thing?” 

Dan smiles and leans forward to poke the slight bulge in Phil’s Spyro pants. “This nut thing?” 

Phil giggles and his leg shoots up to kick Dan’s hand away. “You know what I mean.”

Dan purses his lips. “You mean the pit?”

“Right, yeah, the pit. Can you eat that?”

Laughing, Dan crawls up over Phil, hands on either side of his head. “No, you can’t eat the pit. What the hell? It’s a giant seed, Phil.” He leans down and pecks Phil’s lips, and Phil smiles when they pull apart. 

“If you ate it, do you think a tree would grow inside your stomach?”

“Phil!” Dan laughs again, loud and clear. Phil’s eyes glisten, bluer than ever, and his smile is so pure. Dan kisses him again, laughs again. “Yes, a tree would grow in your stomach. It would take root in your intestines and the branches would climb through your veins.”

“And I’d live and breathe leaves,” Phil adds, closing his eyes.

“Sure, yeah,” Dan says. 

When Phil looks at Dan again, he takes his face into his hands, one on each flushing cheek. “If I’m a tree, what are you?” he asks.

“I don’t know; maybe a bee or something.”

“No, you’re a bird,” Phil declares. 

“A bird?”

“Definitely a bird.”

“How am I a bird?”

Phil looks off thoughtfully for a few moments before saying, “You swallowed a feather and it was infected with an abnormal strain of… the bird flu.”

“Of bird flu,” Dan drops his head against Phil’s neck, hiding his grin. “Seriously, Phil?”

Phil tugs gently on Dan’s hair until he pulls back again, and then he pokes Dan’s nose and caws like a hawk. 

“Shut up,” Dan says. He tries to kiss Phil’s mouth, but Phil turns his head at the last second and Dan has to make due with a cheek. 

Phil caws once more. 

“Stop,” Dan kisses his cheek again, and then his chin, and then his neck, again and again until Phil is squirming beneath him. 

When Dan slows down, Phil coos softly, almost like a purr. 

“Is that a pigeon?” Dan asks. 

Phil nods as Dan buries his face in Phil’s neck again. “Are you gonna sit on my branch?” Phil asks, and Dan sputters.

“Oh, gross—that was awful. Never.” 

Apparently Phil hadn’t noticed the implication of his words, because after a moment’s silence realization finds him in the form of a gasp. “Oh! I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Dan puts a small kiss beneath Phil’s ear. 

“In all honesty, though,” Phil says, and Dan braces himself for the worst. “Feel free. Sit on my branch. Perch on my stick. Ride on my twig.”

“Please, stop,” Dan sits back, his hands on Phil’s chest, straddling him. “I’ll actually pay you to stop.”

“Pay me how?” Phil smiles.

“Think of it more as negative punishment. If you keep talking, I’ll take away all sex stuff.”

Phil’s hand flits to cover his mouth in mock horror. “No!” 

Dan nods. “Yes, indeed, all sex stuff will be taken away.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would.” 

They stare at each other for a moment before Phil frowns. “What were we actually talking about again?”

Dan drags his fingers across Phil’s chest. “Apricots, I think.”

“Oh,” Phil says. 

They’re quiet for a while until Dan eventually says, “You’re beautiful this morning.” 

Another smile finds Phil’s face. “Same goes for you.”

Dan shakes his head. “I said it first. Yours doesn’t count.”

“You’re like… you look like an apricot.”

“Okay, wow,” Dan stares up at the ceiling, shaking his head. He can’t keep the grin away. 

“Cute and squishy and pink.”

“Apricots are orange. And round.” 

“Exactly,” Phil says, eyes widening a little. 

Dan taps his fingers against Phil’s skin, listening to the pitter patter. “We should make breakfast,” he says.

Phil nods. “Anything to end this conversation.”

“Honestly,” Dan agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also sorry lol


End file.
